


Встреча первая

by Kyanite



Series: Eileen Prince/Druella Rosier [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyanite/pseuds/Kyanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бета: Кофейное Дыхание.<br/>Размер: мини.<br/>Пейринг: Эйлин Принц/Друэлла Розье.<br/>Рейтинг: G.<br/>Предупреждение: POV Розье.<br/>Саммари: Сентиментальная зарисовка.</p>
<p>Фанфик 2009 года</p>
            </blockquote>





	Встреча первая

Она не понравилась мне с первого взгляда.  
\- Эли, познакомься: это Эйлин, - тетушка Дори подтолкнула меня вперед. Ненавижу, когда так делают.  
Она стояла возле старой миссис Принц, тощая и бледная, похожая на голодного вампира. Кости, обтянутые сухой желтоватой кожей, аккуратная сиротски-черная мантия, короткая мальчишеская стрижка. Она была так непохожа на меня и на всех, кто меня окружал...  
\- Добрый день, Друэлла, - голос у нее был такой же невыразительный, как она сама. Мышь. Летучая мышь-вампир.  
\- Я надеюсь, вы подружитесь, - ощерила в улыбке желтые зубы старуха Принц.  
\- Эли, покажи Эйлин свои игрушки, - тотчас предложила тетушка. Меньше всего мне хотелось следовать ее словам, но спорить с тетей Пандорой бесполезно.  
\- Идем, - я взяла Мышь за руку. Пальцы у нее были цепкими и неожиданно горячими для вампира.

В моей золотисто-розовой детской эта девочка в старой мантии смотрелась не уместнее чернильного пятна в любимой раскраске. Но мне полагалось быть на высоте - это долг каждой леди, а я всегда была ей. Я показывала Принц фарфоровых кукол, музыкальные шкатулки, пушистых плюшевых низзлов, карандаши и раскраски. Ей было все равно, будто все мои сокровища ничего не значили в сравнении с чем-то, чем владеет она. И это задевало.  
\- А это Мэдилин, - показала я Мыши куклу, о которой мечтала невероятно долго - целый месяц, прежде чем получила ее на свой день Ангела. - Она умеет говорить, танцевать и играть на игрушечном клавесине.   
\- Здравствуй, мама, - произнесла Мэди и обернулась к Принц, уставившись на нее большими карими глазами. - Здравствуйте, мисс.  
"У тебя-то такой нет точно!" Я знала - любая девчонка будет локти кусать от зависти.  
\- Какая скука.  
От злости кулаки сжались сами собой.  
\- Да ты... да что ты...  
\- Книги интереснее.  
\- Книги?!  
В этот момент взгляд Летучей Мыши упал на что-то позади меня.  
\- Что это?  
Я обернулась. Принц смотрела на розу, украшавшую волосы Мирабель, старой, еще маминой куклы. Бель умела только улыбаться, да здороваться. Я не очень ее любила и Мирабели всегда доставались самые старые кукольные одежки и украшения.  
\- Что это? - повторила моя гостья, подходя ближе и протягивая палец с обкусанным ногтем к цветку. От движения тот чуть зазолотился по краям шелковых лепестков.  
\- Роза. Заколка с розой.  
\- Так вот они какие...  
Всю мою злость как рукой сняло. Она что, шутит? Как можно не знать, как выглядят розы?  
\- Ты что, роз не видела?  
\- Откуда бы? Мы живем в маггловской части города.  
\- А что же, магглы их не выращивают? - это все объясняло. Магглы - они вообще странные.  
\- Может, и есть. - пожала плечами Эйлин. - Я не видела. Я редко выхожу из дома. Бабушка против моего общения с теми, кто ниже. А те, кто повыше, не очень-то нас замечают.  
\- И чем ты там занимаешься? Дома. - должно быть, у нее невероятно скучная жизнь.  
\- Читаю.  
С ума сойти можно. Читать все время?! Чтение я вообще не любила, на это были домовики и тетушка Дори, когда у нее бывало хорошее настроение. Нет-нет-нет, я предпочитала играть с куклами, или раскрашивать картинки, а еще лучше - когда в гости приходили Ори, Кэсс и Кигнус, и можно было играть в загони-дракона, или в василиска и низзлов, или в прыгалки.  
Правда, глядя на скучную Эйлин, я засомневалась в том что смогу увлечь ее подобными играми.  
\- А ты умеешь играть в плюй-камни?  
\- Нет.  
Я не очень-то любила эту игру, но Принц она должна понравиться.  
\- Смотри, - я достала из шкафа коробку.

\- Эйлин, - старая бабушка моей гостьи стояла в дверях и строго смотрела на внучку. - Идем, дитя, нам пора.  
Принц с удивительной безропотностью, позволив себе лишь один тоскливый вздох, выпустила из рук желтый шарик и пошла к старухе. Проходя мимо Мирабель, Эйлин бросила на кукольную заколку тоскливый и жадный взгляд, и отвела глаза. Должно быть, у нее совсем нет украшений, никаких.  
Я не выдержала и, подбежав к ним, сняла с чуть спутавшихся соломенных волос куклы безделицу:  
\- Держи. На память.  
Старуха хотела что-то сказать, но смолчала. Эйлин бережно коснулась пальцем заалевших от этого лепестков своего сокровища.  
\- Спасибо.

\- Принц, Эйлин. - толпа расступается, пропуская вперед болезненного вида некрасивую девочку, тонущую в не по размеру подобранной мантии. Весь ее вид несет на себе отпечаток аскетизма от бедности, выпавшего нынешним поколениям Принцев, и только в отросших волосах цветет бледно-розовым старая кукольная заколка.


End file.
